El Brazalete De Marinette
by RoCeGo01
Summary: Adrien enserio detestaba ese horrible brazalete de Marinette. [Esto es como una continuación de "Las Preguntas de Alya"]


**El Brazalete De Marinette.**

_Marinette, relájate. Sólo quiere hablar contigo, no sé que es lo que te preocupa de hablar con ese chico_ insiste Alya aún sin abandonar el salón.

Adrien, quien guardaba sus cosas, escuchó el comentario y se interesó por saber qué chico quería hablar con su amiga.

_Es que el otro día tropecé con él y le hice tirar sus cosas rompiendo sus libros, le compré otros, pero; ¿y si quiere vengarse?. Es decir, bien podría, es un poco intimidante y no quiero tener problemas con él. ¡No quiero tener problemas con nadie!_ habla de forma rápida atropellándose de vez en cuando con sus palabras.

Adrien decidió hacer un favor silencioso a su amiga saliendo para intentar asustar al chico. Por alguna razón desde que todos sabían que él era Chat Noir la mayoría de los estudiantes evitaban estar cerca suyo, quizás por miedo.

Vió a un chico algún par de años más grande que él que se veía intimidante. Dió secretamente la razón a su amiga mientras observaba cómo desde fuera el chico parecía estar viendo a Marinette y Alya hablar.

Ignoró aquello y lo vió durante unos segundos más dándose cuenta de que tenía algo en su mano derecha.

Decidió acercarse pero cuando lo iba a hacer, el chico se incorporó mejor mientras empezaba a sonreír. A los pocos segundos, Adrien vió la razón de ello frente al chico. Marinette ya estaba frente a él balbuceando miles de disculpas.

Adrien vió al chico sonriendo para luego poner la mano sobre el hombro de la azabache haciendo que se calle.

Aquello le molestó, pues su amiga estaba juntando valentía para disculparse por algo que no hizo intencionalmente.

Sólo por ello, no había otra razón para que le molestase la mano del chico en el hombro de Marinette. Creía.

_Yo vine a disculparme, fue mi culpa también por estar distraído. Además, terminaste regalándome libros nuevos por un error de ambos_ habla él logrando que los nervios de Marinette se disipen y le sonría.

_Lo siento, yo creí que estabas molesto porque ni siquiera querías mirarme cuando te dí los libros_ expresa la ojiazul tímida.

_Perdón por eso también, no suelo reaccionar bien cuando alguien que me gusta se acerca_ informa el chico viendo como las mejillas de Marinette se empiezan a poner carmesí _Y, para no sentirme tan mal conmigo mismo, aquí tengo un brazalete para tí, creo que es justo que te haya comprado algo si tú me compraste los libros. Aunque si no te gusta lo entenderé_ murmuró lo último agachando la cabeza antes de levantarla confundido cuando Marinette toma el brazalete y se lo coloca con rapidez.

_Es hermoso, gracias. Prometo que lo llevaré a donde sea que vaya_ dice ella para darle un abrazo al chico y luego despedirse con un beso en la mejilla.

Adrien vió cómo el chico se quedó sonriendo con una mano en su mejilla hasta que notó la mirada de unos cuantos chicos y levantó una ceja en su dirección. Los chicos voltearon rápidamente y siguieron su camino.

Adrien hizo una mueca de enfado y comenzó a acercarse a la salida. Primero, hace tres días su Lady sólo le habla lo necesario por el simple hecho de que él creyó que era Kagami, siendo que antes de eso él aseguraba que descubrir que era Adrien había logrado que ella lo quiera, aunque sea un poco.

Marinette lo evitaba y ya no podía escuchar sus balbuceos al hablar con él gracias a que lo ignoraba deliberadamente, quizás avergonzada de que varias veces le había dicho a Chat Noir ser su fan, y ahora todo París sabe que él es Chat Noir.

Alya está cada vez más molesta con preguntas sobre él y Ladybug, lo intercepta en cada oportunidad que tiene y lo graba a cada momento.

Nino está enfermo desde hace una semana, aún espera saber su reacción cuando lo vea.

Chloè es cada vez más insoportable ahora que sabe que él es un héroe.

Y por último, Marinette aceptó gustosa el regalo de ese chico. ¡Por favor! Debe ser más de dos años mayor, no se disculpó con ella cuando fue el momento, permitió que ella le pagase los libros, la hizo tropezar, le dijo que ella le gustaba, y da miedo. No puede aceptar cosas de personas así, y de ser posible, no debe aceptar las cosas de nadie.

A la hora de hacer la patrulla, Adrien ya se había resignado a soportar el silencio de su Lady mientras aún seguía molesta con él por ese pequeño error.

Al ver a su Lady, la notó menos molesta, y se sintió casi seguro de que se le había pasado el enojo.

_Buenas noches, My Lady_ probó el gato haciendo una reverencia fijándose en cierto brazalete que le parecía demasiado familiar.

_Hola gatito_ contestó la heroína con una sonrisa casi sin prestarle atención.

Por alguna razón, a Chat le irritó que ella sonriera mientras jugaba con su brazalete.

Ese horrible y asqueroso brazalete que le parecía la cosa más espantosa del mundo al héroe.

_Parece que hoy tuviste un buen día, Bugaboo_ volvió a decir Chat intentando llamar su atención.

Ladybug dió un pequeño suspiro con un sonrojo en su rostro.

_Hoy… un chico que creí que me odiaba tuvo una forma peculiar de decirme que le gusto. Siendo esa la tercera vez que yo lo veía en mi vida. Fue muy tierno_ respondió ella con su tímida sonrisa.

El cerebro de Chat Noir comenzó a trabajar a rápidas velocidades recordándole lo que había pasado el mismo día con su amiga y abrió los ojos como platos ante el descubrimiento.

Oh, aquél endemoniado…

_¡Quítate esa basura!_ grito Chat Noir arrebatándole el brazalete con rapidez para luego gritar "Cataclysm" y deshacerse definitivamente de él.

Ladybug estaba completamente confundida mientras que Chat Noir estaba muy feliz de lograr hacer lo que quería desde que vió por primera vez el brazalete de Marinette en su muñeca.

Antes de que su Lady pudiera siquiera procesarlo, él huyó con rapidez mientras comenzaba a pensar en qué hacer con el descubrimiento. Además, estaba feliz que deshacerse del horrible brazalete de Marinette.

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
